


Waking up as the Villian in a game?!

by huii6



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Domestic Violence at the beginning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I made Robin suffer at the beginning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please bear with my broken english, Robin gets transported into FEA game, Slow Burn, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huii6/pseuds/huii6
Summary: A retelling/alternate tale of a beloved Fire Emblm series, where Robin is a modern teenager that nerds over games. When Fire Emblem Awakening came out on 3DS, Robin fell in love with the series.Who would've thought he would transmigrate into the game itself, and became the deuteragonist which has the same name as him, Robin! The same character that was to die by Chrom's hand, to die by Falchion!Hell no! Robin's plan in this game file was to live a peaceful and listless life and steer clear from Chrom and the shephards way, so that he won't jeopardize both his life and their life!Is what he thought... but the people here seemed kind of clingy and for some reason he was unable to get away from a certain navy haired male...?((Author: The same characters but with different yet similar plotlines because a certain white/silver haired boy doesn't want to follow the rules))
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Waking up as the Villian in a game?!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I wanted to indulge in implementing Korean Webtoons into FEA... and what more could I do than to make it into a Chrobin fanfic! _(:3 」∠)_

_As the glimmering sword Falchion pierced through the final of what remains of the Risen's in this battlefield; stood dozens of scattered shephards staring nervously towards the two sillhouettes atop of the hill; or rather, a pile of corpses. One had a silvery white hair that seemed to reflect the blood that splattered everywhere across the field was kneeling down with red fluids coming out of their mouth, while another certain navy haired lad wore a twisted expression, looking at the silver haired man with feelings of betrayal and disbelief. The silvery white haired man painted the image of red, the kind of warmth that will envelop and dissolve you if you decided to touch them._

_"Robin, you dare to betray our friendship? Thrown away the trust that we've built along those years of being together with the shephards?! H-how could you?!" The navy haired man eyes looked shakily at the uninterested silver haired male that kneeled weakly below him, wanting to wish that it was all a dream; the man before him shattered his thoughts as they replied with a mere scoff, "Just end me, won't you?"_

_The silver haired had brown iris that showed no signs of will left, as if they've given up on life altogether. The navy haired man trembled from his blank stare as he clenched his hold on Falchion, before ending the apathetic man's life with a puncture through their heart. When Falchion was released from said man, their body fell and was caught into the arms of the man that trembled his hold on Falchion,_

_"...Sleep well, my —"_

"ROBIN —!"

"Argh! What in the name of -?!" A certain black haired male jolted from the initial loudness, breaking his focus from the screen he was closely paying attention to and wobbled on the chair he was sitting on.

"Dude, stop being so hooked on your game and just come help us alright? Come on, the festival's just around the corner and we need extra hands for extra help!"

"Why do I need to do this job, you know my noodly arms are as weak as a worm..." Robin whined as he lazily removed his wired earpiece that was attached to his 3DS and placed the device into his bag.

"Come on man don't be lazy, that's not the only part you can help us with, but also on how the aesthetics the classroom should look like y'know? Here, here!" The man that conversed with Robin hooked their arms around his neck and practically dragged him around the classroom to make him 'useful', much to Robin's demise.

\-----

Walking under the tree's shade, Robin was on the way home after a tiring day from school after he was yanked from left to right, making his whole body strained from the unexpected pulling. "Man, stupid school festivals, why do we even do this kind of useless shit that wastes time anyway..." Robin grumbled under his breath and sighed. He held his 3DS and turned it on, only to realise that the device ran out of battery. Robin sighed again and groaned into his hands, "Damn it, and it was finally getting to the good part..."

The game he was playing before, named Fire Emblem Awakening was a recent addition to the tactical role-playing video game that saved the Fire Emblem series. As before when this game came out, it was at a declining state that Awakening was possibly the last entry into this series. But the results of the game was marvelous because it ended up being a great hit amongst old and new players of this series; Robin was one of the players that loved this game.

The game consists of one protagonists, as it closely follows the story of Chrom, the prince from the halidom of Ylisse. The person playing this game gets to control as a customisable deuteragonist character with customisable names as well, although their canon name in this series is named 'Robin'.

"To think that the game would have a character with the same name as me, and for them to end up as the antagonist of the story too..." Robin exhaled a breath as he recalled the scene he was at before getting called to help with the school festivities...

"If I were to live as that Robin in the game, I wouldn't think of getting in Chrom's way... because it's just too troublesome! Think about the various strategize they have to make on the spot makes my head hurts." Robin exudes with exhaustion as he stops his tracks, waiting for the traffic light to blink green. He said that was because in the game, the deuteragonist was Chrom's tactician, having no choice but to provide assistance in forms of strategize and to attend in official politics and war plans. "If I was to be honest, I would rather live as a mob character, a guaranteed peaceful life..." Just thinking about it already makes Robin have a sense of accomplishment.

Seeing that the little traffic light man turned green, he crossed the street as the cool breeze hits him, making him shiver from the cold. Even though Robin was actually book smart and had a high IQ of 174, he always wanted to live a relaxing and free life without the stress of his studies and his... family.

Realising that he was already at the front gate of his house, he unhurriedly fetched for his keys in his bag and unlocked the gate; metal clanking with each keys as they unlocked the front door of his house. As soon as he stepped into the entrance of his house, glass shattered just in frint of his legs, causing some of the shards to prick at Robin's feet. Robin frowned and bit down on his lips as he stared from where the beer bottle was thrown from.

Validar. His goddamned sickening father.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Huh? Got a complaint about me?" Validar glared at Robin with resentment, his face was like a poisonous red apple, unbearably red. Probably from the alcohol he consumes literally every fucking day.

**((WARNING: SERIOUS DEPICTION ON ABUSE/SUICIDE IS DISPLAYED AHEAD, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED))**

Robin didn't reply him as he quickens his pace towards his room, but it seems like Validar thought of something different. He yanked Robin's arm forcefully, who was a frail 16 year old and stumbled hard into the wall.

"You bastard, how dare you to not answer my question?" Validar spitted vehemently with disgust at Robin who was on the floor slightly cowering from the earlier harsh bump. "After all these years of me training you to listen to me, you still can't fucking get it? I'm already in a bad fucking mood you piece of shit!" Validar ended his sentence as he punched Robin's face, making Robin tumble face first into the floor in pain.

He felt dizzy as he forced his gag reflex down his throat when Validar kicked violently into his stomach, making Robin helplessly yelp. "Fucker, even the way you suffer in pain looks like your mother. Ah, that fucking whore... she dared to take off with another man, especially with my fucking money! That bitch!"

_A violent kick with offending slurs._

_Another violent kick accompanied with hurtful slander._

_Yet another one._

And another one.

It seemed to go on forever, until Validar was panting from exhaustion. Robin was worse off, as he was bleeding from everywhere. His head, cheeks, lips, even his stomach was scratched badly by Validar's toenail. Robin's gaze seemed detached from reality as he just blankly stares at the wooden floor, mouth slightly agape with some saliva dripping out. He thought it was finally over until Validar stepped onto his stomach once again, making Robin jolt and writhe in pain.

When Robin could focus on his vision clearly again, he saw that Validar was carrying a worned out rope. Instantly, Robin's eyes widened as he shrieked from fear, trying his best to escape from Validar's hold. He cried out and choked on some of the incoherent words without stopping.

_ImsorrypleaseforgivemeIwasbadpleasedontImsosorrypleasedontdothisImsosorryforgivemepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseIbegyoudontdothisIwillbegoodnexttimepleasepleaseImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryIwontbebadnexttimesopleasedontdothis_

Validar's mood quickly improved from Robin's trepidation, but that didn't stop him from torturing him with the item he had in his hand. He knew this rope made Robin fear for his life. He knew it and here he was taking in the fun of his own son's suffering. He smirked and couldn't stop from shivering in delight from Robin's response. Wrapping the rope against Robin's neck and struggling frail limps, he sighs in delight as he tightens the rope that his wife died in.

\-----

Curled up on the bed, he silently cried into his pillows until he was on the verge of having lack of oxygen. He tried to calm down his thoughts but failed. How was he suppose to? Filled with rope marks around his neck, his arms, his legs, his waist, basically everywhere that could be tied was in pain. He felt insanely insecure, he wondered if it was better to die and be rid of this chain that bounded him from freedom, this stupid family bond that makes him loathe Validar.

What did Robin do to deserve this kind of treatment? Why was he the one that's suffering this kind of cruel fate, where no one in existence loved him and be rid of any painful memories? Passing days like this made Robin wished that he could end his own life. _Maybe death is the only salvation, maybe death wouldn't hurt me as much as that bastard Validar did._

He let out a helpless sigh as he rejected the idea. "What am I thinking, ending my own life..."

Even though Robin was suffering from the abuse Validar frequently gave him, he didn't want to end his life. He hated the feeling of pain. He would always entertain ideas of death but he would never do it. Being in pain and feeling pain was what he hated most, even though he's been under Validar's abuse for so long, he still wasn't a robot that could get used to pain. All he could do was to detach himself from it and blank out as Validar hit him with different types of objects each day. _Feels like I'm helping him to experiment which object hurts more, haha..._ Robin felt like he was going insane, to think that he could even joke about his situation was funny yet twisted to him.

He finally calmed down when suddenly his room shined brightly. Robin paused and looked up towards his room for the source of the light, realising that it came from his 3DS that was thrown in one corner.

_...Weird, didn't it run out of battery then?_ Robin struggled to climb out of bed from the immense agony his fresh and old wounds made. By the time he reached his 3DS, he was sweating profusely and wincing from the pain. He shakily grasped said device and with half-lidded eyes, stared blankly into the screen.

The screen was displaying the palace of Ylisse, there stood the prince of Ylisse, Chrom. There seemed to be another figure beside him, and yet was blurred out for some reason. Robin wondered if there was something that blocked the screen as he lifted his fingers to wipe off the unknown blur.

Little did he know, he suddenly felt a strong force of suction when he placed his fingers atop the screen, causing him to yelp in surprise as his whole view was covered by a blinding light as Robin nervously closed his eyes from confusion.

When the light slowly dimmed from the device, no signs of any physical human body was found in Robin's room.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Author has something to say: I headcanon Modern!Robin as a tired teenager lmao. Also Robin I'm so sorry... I made you suffer so much angst in the beginning I'm ASHAMED('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')
> 
> This story will take on a different plot from the original FEA, but with the same characters and similar plotlines okay! I was just inspired to implement those Korean Webtoons lore into FEA..._(:3 」∠)_)) Did i mention how I dislike posting fanfics into AO3 because I just can't grasp how Rich Text works shhdhshddk I'm such a boomer-


End file.
